


You Make Me Happy

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Series: I Keep Tumb-ling On - TW [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Expectant Fathers, M/M, No mpreg, Surrogacy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second in a set of fics that I did to help work through some Writer's Block and to see if I could branch out into non-OTP pairings.  Ideas taken from a prompt meme that was going around tumblr a few months ago.  Followers were asked to choose a 'ship and prompt, then send it in.<br/> </p><p>  <em>Prompted by Heather: happiness</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

Stiles is humming under his breath, hands moving as if by some unseen force.  He’s barely even conscious of the fact that he’s bopping his head to his butchered rendition of “You Are My Sunshine.”

"What are you doing?"

"Shh!"  Stiles’ brows furrow, but he doesn’t look up, "Don’t mess with my groove, dude."

"Your groove?"

Stiles blows out an exasperated breath and pauses for a second, “Yes!  Now STFU and lemme alone.”

"You want me to S-T-F-U?"  Derek sits on the arm of the couch directly next to Stiles and leans to whisper in his ear, "But I was going to K-I-S-S you."

"Oh?"  Stiles pauses his crocheting and tilts his head back to squint at Derek, "Okay, then.  Lay one on me, daddy."  He purses his lips and makes an obnoxious smacking noise.

Derek laughs, “I thought you were going to be ‘daddy’ and I was going to be ‘dad.’  When did you change your mind?”

Stiles shrugs, “When Lyds mentioned how you’d be the push-over and I’d be the disciplinarian.  You know, since our surrogate’s a human and we used my,” he smirks, “ _genetic material.”_

"That makes no sense whatsoever."

 _“_ You know, because you can’t do the eye-flashy thingy to get our spawn to behave.”

Derek rolls his eyes, “I’m a beta, you dinkus.  I can’t do the eye-flashy thingy at them even if they were ‘wolves.”  He drops a kiss on Stiles lips and jerks his chin down at his lap, “So what are you making today?”

Stiles grins and spreads his crochet project out, “A blanket.  See?”  His fingers smooth over the bright yellow covering.

"Why yellow?"

"Yellow’s the color of happiness."

Derek looks down at his own shirt, “Oh.”  He tilts his head, “Is that why you bought me this shirt? To improve my mood?”

Stiles’ eyes drop to take in the pale yellow of Derek’s t-shirt.  He reaches up to fist a hand in the front of the tee, tugging gently.  Stiles shakes his head, “No.”

“No?” Derek leans down to nuzzle at Stiles’ lips again, “You sure?  Because, I was pretty sure the shirt was your way of seeing just how many pastel colors you could get me into.”

Stiles’ lips curl into a smile as he whispers, “No, I bought it because you are _my_ happiness, you big doof.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/). I promise I don't bite...much. *grins*
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
